Astral Projection
Prue_Astral_Projecting_to_Maggie.gif|Prue astral- projecting, whilst still being new to it (Click to see animation) Prue Astral Projection 1.gif|Prue astral projects inside the manor (Click to see animation) Sisters Astral Projecting.gif|The sisters astral project (click for animation) Astral projection is the magical power to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body; to project their soul into an identical living, breathing form of oneself. Typically, when the person is in "astral mode" their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return to it. This power is seen as premature form of Cloning. Prue Halliwell's powers grew to include astral projection in early 2000 during a meeting at Buckland's Auction House, when she felt the strong need to be in two places at once ("Ms. Hellfire"). While projecting, Prue was able to stand erect and look at Piper rather than slump over after she learned how to control the newly acquired power. ("Give Me a Sign", "Ex Libris", "Primrose Empath") Astral projection may modify one's look so that details of the astral forms appearance can differ from the physical body's, as when Prue's subconscious took over, her astral projection wore different clothing than her physical self. This is a result of the users 'inner desires' contradicting that of the 'control factor'. In episode "Sympathy For The Demon" Phoebe used an astral projection spell to project an image of herself into Cole's apartment. Piper, Phoebe and Paige later managed to use this power first to trick Zankou and then to vanquish him. However, unlike Prue, Paige at least was able to use her powers in astral form: she telekineticaly orbed a book while fighting Zankou in Magic School. The sisters later faked their deaths by astral projecting into the Manor's basement and then vanquishing Zankou by destroying the Nexus while it was in him. As only the girls' astral forms were in the basement, they survived, but the Charmed Ones were never shown using astral projecting again.thumb|300px|right|A video of Prue astral projecting. Types of Astral Projection Physical Form The first form of Astral Projection is an advancement of someones telekinetic abilities. When Prue displayed this power, she projected a solid form of herself on the physical plane which could interact with other people and vice versa. Her telekinesis allowed her to move herself out of her body and because of this her telekinesis used all its power keeping her body in astral mode so that she couldn't use it. If Prue had lived it could have been possible that her astral projection could have become powerful enough that she could have used her powers while she was going astral. She could have become skilled enough to make her image intangible, meaning she could pass through things like she displayed in "Primrose Empath". While Prue was in astral form her real body became unconscious. Over time she could have been able to stay awake while her astral version moved about, effectively acting as a clone. For a moment, at the end of Primrose Empath, both her selves were awake before she deactivated her astral power. Invisible form The other form of astral projection is an advancement of someones telepathic ability. The warlock posing as Rex Buckland was practicing astral projection in 1999, to the point where he could manifest himself as an invisible presence. Those around him were susceptible to his Suggestions. ("Wicca Envy"). Astral Projecting through this form is considered the demonic form since only demons have displayed this ability such as Barbas and Litvack. So the second, and most conventional method, is astral projection onto the astral plane and not on the physical plane. This gives the user the ability to appear invisible or appear in peoples head or make a telepathic connection with someone. Barbas also used this type of astral projection to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of other people. He learnt this ability from another demon while he was in purgatory. When he combined this ability with his powers over peoples fears he was able to use his powers while he was astral projecting and create illusions. astral 1.jpg|Barbas uses astral projection... astral.jpg|... to whisper to the Halliwell sisters. Power Usage in Astral Self While in astral mode, Prue's telekinesis power rarely worked though she was practicing it in late 2000. ("Primrose Empath"). As implied in Something Wicca This Way Comes, at least Paige could still use her powers while in astral mode; seen when Paige was able to thwart Zankou`s energy ball by orbing books into him. Paige may have achieved this since she could use and make her Astral Self solid thanks to a spell, not by using one of her primary powers. Image:Pruepractice2.jpg|Astral Prue practices using Telekinesis in Astral Mode. Image:Pruetelekinesis.jpg|Prue reads up on Telekinesis in hopes of manifesting it while Astral Projecting. Astral Selves taking over In Just Harried, Prue projects elsewhere during Piper's wedding, and we learned that if a witch who possesses this power has suppressed emotions, her inner desires can take over and an Astral form can separate and live out the suppressed emotions or desires, leaving the body behind. This projection can occur when a witch is asleep when the subconscious takes over. It is later shown that there is a spell in the Book of Shadows that Phoebe uses to summon Astral Prue; whether this a regular blood to blood spell is not known. Image:PrueAstralMode.jpg|Prue's "ID" takes over Image:AstralPrueMode2.jpg|Prue's "ID" projects back into her physical body Teaching Astral Projection Before Prue died in 2001, she taught Leo something to do with her astral projection power. Later in 2005, the sisters used his knowledge to astral project to Zankou and trick him until they could get the Book of Shadows. This was quite well used as Paige was able to use her Telekinetic orbing powers and the power stealing potion had no effect on Paige's astral body. After they returned, Piper said quietly: "Thank you, Prue." ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") :Exactly what Piper meant by Prue teaching Leo about astral projection is unknown. Also, Mrs. Winterbourne, the Nursery teacher at Magic School, taught the librarian, Miss Donovan, how to astral project before she went on sabbatical. Miss Donovan displayed this to Headmistress Paige Matthews while trying to get the post of Literature Professor after the death of Mr. Monkeyshines. Exhausting As seen in Heartbreak City when Prue uses the power it exhausts her, therefore, the power may require focusing one's energy to activate. The stronger a being is, the longer their projection may last. Image:Projection1.jpg|Prue notices her powers don't work in her astral self and uses a piece of wood. Image:Projection2.jpg|Prue is exhausted after projecting back into her physical body List of users Born with * Prue Halliwell * Penny Halliwell/Grams (possibly) * Mrs. Winterbourne * Rex Buckland (invisible form) * Litvack (invisible form) * Stimple (invisible form) (Probably) Learned from another * Miss Donovan * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Paige Matthews * Barbas (invisible form) :''Note: it is important to remember as with all the sisters' powers, Prue was the only sole possessor of the Astral Projection, born with the ability.'' Through Spells, Power, Stealing * Monkey Prue (after being injected with Prue's blood) * Cryto (stolen from Prue) * Phoebe Halliwell ("Witch Way Now?") and ("Sympathy for the Demon") * Billie Jenkins (using her power of Projection) * Christy Jenkins (using Billie's power of Projection) * Dr. Williamson (had it from Prue's blood, but never used it) *Zachary (channeled from Mrs. Winterbourne through telepathy) Astral02.gif|Prue Astral Projecting Prueabbeyprojection02.jpg|Prue's astral form is hit by a bullet and vanishes (Prue's physical body is not harmed) Notes * A monkey once had this power when Prue's blood was mixed with the monkey's blood by Doctor Curtis Williamson. * In Season 5, 7 and 8 the sisters use Astral Projection; unlike Prue, when they use it they can not remain standing, they fall to the floor. As seen in Season 2 and 3, Prue has more control, can focus, and her physical body can remain standing while projecting herself. by banishing the Nexus]] * In Season 7, the sisters vanquished Zankou and banished the Nexus. They weren't killed in the explosion because they used their astral selves to vanquish him. They obviously left their bodies outside the Manor so they wouldn't get hurt. * While in battle with Vinceres, many assume the power was magnified by the Empathic power but if Prue could not maintain the Telekinesis in Astral mode, Empathy would have no effect; therefore the strength, tangiblity and being conscious in both her physical and Astral form are not related to the Empath power. * The Demonic Wasteland is on a form of the astral plane, so when Phoebe Halliwell used a "To Find a Lost Love" spell to bring herself to Cole Turner, it manifested as her astral projecting to the wasteland. ("Witch Way Now?") * The Halliwell's Book of Shadows has a spell to astral project. When Barbas almost became the next Source, Phoebe astral projected to him to entice him to attack so they could vanquish him. While in astral mode, Barbas couldn't read her fears. ''("Sympathy For The Demon" See Also *Cloning Category:Powers Category:Teleporting Category:Magic School Subjects Category:Unseen Book of Shadows Entry